Wanna Play
by Steel
Summary: More silly than mooshy. *Complete*
1. Let's Play

I don't really want to call this a sequel, however the timeline is just over a year, after If you love me, let me go.  Forgive me, I've been in a silly mood lately.  

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Wanna Play**

------------------------------------

Jeff Mills had just graduated two weeks ago from the F.B.I. training facility at Quantico.  Mills, not the brightest student by any means, had finished next to last in his class.  Regardless of his placement in the class, he felt great thinking, 'I'm still Special Agent Mills, F.B.I.'  

All new Agents were given two weeks vacation following graduation, before sending them out into the real world.  Mills decided to go to California.  He always wanted to see Disneyland.

------------------------------------

Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling had been together just over a year.  To them, it might as well of been the first day they had met.  Never growing tired of each other's company or the endless conversations they shared on everything from Dante to the health implications of eating at McDonald's.  They were just as comfortable at a fancy dinner party, as they were just lying on the sofa in each other's arms.

It was during their latest trip to the States, after dining at one of Anaheim's finer restaurants, that their next unexpected adventure was to begin.

------------------------------------

Dr. Lecter had some pressing business matters that needed his immediate attention.  During one of his trips to the Anaheim National Bank, he accidentally bumped into a young man standing at the ATM.  He had excused himself and continued on his way, not noticing the expression on the young man's face.  

Agent Mills just watched in disbelief as the man that had bumped into him, made his way to his vehicle.  "No way, no freakin way did Hannibal 'the Cannibal' Lecter just bump into me," he said quietly.  "What the hell would he be doing here?"  Curiosity getting the better of him, Mills followed the man into the parking lot to get another look, still not believing who he had seen.

After catching another glimpse of the man, Mills still wasn't completely positive 

it was Hannibal Lecter. Mills noticed that the car the man got into, a black Jaguar with rental plate frames, was parked about eight cars up from his, so he got in his own car prepared to follow him.

Mills tailed the man to a small, secluded villa just outside the city limits.  He parked about fifty yards away from the villa trying to decide what his next move should be. 

Mills had been sitting in his car for the better part of an hour, debating whether or not he was just wasting his time.  "I should be doing something worthy of my vacation like riding the Matterhorn, instead of sitting in this smelly car staking out a ghost."

Just as Mills had made his decision to abandon this nonsense, the black Jag pulled out of the driveway.

He thought he saw a passenger in the vehicle.

"What the hell, I was leaving anyway.  Lets just see where you're off to this time."

Mills followed the car to a nice restaurant.  He parked on the opposite side of the parking lot where he could get a clear view of the entrance.  A few minutes later, he saw the man from the bank, accompanied by a rather nice looking woman.  He watched as the man and woman entered the restaurant.

Mills sat back in his car, thinking to himself there was something about that woman, but what was it?  She looked vaguely familiar.  Did he know her?  He didn't think so, but still, there was something about her.

After about a half-hour Mills was bored, when the thought stuck. While they're in they're having dinner, I could just mosey on back to his house a poke around a little.  If I don't find anything, no one ever needs to know.

Now armed with a plan, he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

------------------------------------

Hannibal and Clarice were about halfway through with dinner when the Doctor felt something rub against his leg under the table.  As he looked to Clarice with an arched brow, she smiled wickedly as she continued the assault on the back of his right calf with her foot.

"Clarice, am I to take it that the food is not to your liking?"

"The food is fine Dr Lecter, I've just found something more to my liking," she said as she winked at him.

He knew as soon as she had called him Dr. Lecter, the night promised to be a long one.  One that he would look forward to with great anticipation, although he wasn't going to give up so easy, where was the fun in that.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Hannibal let his eyes fall to his glass of wine. After taking a sip he said, "You know I have had a rather long day Clarice, and was planning on turning in early."

"If that's what you want, but are you sure I can't persuade you to change your mind?"  She said innocently, as her foot made its way from his calf to the underside of his thigh.

So much for not giving up.  He reached under the table, grabbing her foot, then leaning toward her, he said in a passionate rumble, "In the car, now!"

Clarice smiled inwardly at her victory, but she knew first hand, by having made him lose his control, as slight as it was, there would be consequences.  That thought was enough to put a smile on her face that lasted all the way home. 

------------------------------------

Agent Mills had picked the lock on the door to the villa, a trade he had acquired while running the streets of New York as a youth.

He entered, flashlight in one hand, 9mm in the other.  He looked around for awhile, not finding anything out of the ordinary. Proceeding to the bedroom, he saw two suitcases sitting on the floor.

He picked one up, placing it on the bed, he opened it to discover it was the woman's bag.  He looked through the clothing, not finding anything unusual.  Just as he was about to close the case, his hand brushed against something solid in the lid pocket.

Reaching inside, he pulled out a small, framed photograph.  The picture was of two women.  The first woman he recognized immediately as Agent Ardelia Mapp.  She had taught one of his classes at the Academy, she gave him a C.  The other, was the woman he had seen tonight.

All of the sudden it hit him.  Realization of who this woman was, who she was with, and whose bedroom he was standing in left him with a fear that would never be rivaled by anything he would ever encounter, even if he lived to be a hundred years old. 

In a near panic, Mills put the photo back in the suitcase, setting the case back on the floor.  All he wanted now was to get the hell out of here and call someone, anyone.

Just as he was about to leave, a car pulled into the driveway.

"Oh shit!  Now what?  You're dead stupid that's what.  He's gonna kill you and have you for dinner.  Why the hell didn't I just go to Disneyland?  To late buddy boy, Mickey Mouse can't save you now.  Okay think, think.  They don't know you're here, so you got the upper hand right?  Yeah right, just face it, it's Mills burgers tonight.  Damn I wish there was a back door."

Figuring he was dead anyway, Mills decided he wasn't going down without a fight.  So he took cover in the hallway around the corner from the front door.  Maybe he could get lucky and surprise them.

------------------------------------

This will be a short one.  Duh (laughs at self)

I'm sorry to say I have the attention span of a nat.


	2. Instincts

And the silliness continues……..

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 2    Instincts **

---------------------------------------

As Hannibal opened the door to the villa, turning on the light, he sensed something wasn't quite right.  A smell that shouldn't be there….. Aqua Velva.  Instead of holding the door for Clarice as usual, he motioned for her to stay where she was.  She did not question the gesture, doing exactly as he instructed, knowing very well that his senses very rarely betrayed him.  She did, however, stiffen as she realized he already held the harpy in his hand.

Clarice watched as Hannibal entered the villa.  Just before reaching the corner that turned to the hallway, he stopped and did something she hadn't expected.  Quietly, he closed the harpy and put it back in his pocket.

What he knew that she didn't, was that there was a very frightened person with a gun in the room.  Hannibal decided rather than taking a chance on Clarice getting hurt, he would find another way.  Because of the location of the intruder, he felt he couldn't get a clear swipe at him without the risk of injury and he felt that would cause Clarice to act irrationally, which was usually the case when her emotions were involved.

So Hannibal proceeded into the living room, where he turned on another light.  Right on cue, a voice from the hallway shouted, "Freeze F.B.I. you're under arrest."  Hannibal slowly turned to face his would be assailant, who was now visible from the hallway.

"Pardon me?" the good Doctor remarked.

"You heard me, you're under arrest.  Now put your hands up before I have to do something I don't want to."

Showing him that his hands were indeed empty, Hannibal smiled at Mills who was shaking so badly he almost dropped his gun.  

"So what exactly am I being arrested for Officer?"

"It's Agent, Special Agent Jeff Mills and you're Hannibal Lecter, that's what for."

As Clarice stood at the door, listening to the verbal altercation inside, she knew she had to act fast.  Having made up her mind, she burst into the room sobbing.

Mills seemed to be a bit more confused than surprised at this point.

"Finally," she cried.  Tears rolling down her face, "I never thought anyone would ever come for me."

Mills looked at Clarice and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That monster kidnapped me over a year ago.  He told me that if I ever tried to escape he would kill anyone who ever got close to me, but now you're here, here to save me.  Thank you, thank you," she said as she let herself fall dramatically onto the couch, still sobbing.

While Mills was still trying to figure all this out, Clarice snuck a peek at Hannibal. The look on his face could be classified as humorous shock. She tried to hide her laughter with a cough.

"So what you're telling me is that he's been keeping you against your will?"

'Is this guy for real?' Shaking off that thought she said,

"Yes he has and now that you're here I'm finally free.  Thank you so much, Agent… you haven't even told me your name."

"I'm Agent Jeff Mills," he said as he tried to stand a little taller.

"Well Agent Mills, you're my hero, you have released me from my bondage.  If there is ever anything I can do for you, all you need to do is ask," she stated before beginning to cry again.

"It's okay., you don't have to cry anymore, you're safe now. I won't let him hurt you."

Mills said sympathetically.

'Bull's eye.'

After being convinced that Dr. Lecter had been keeping her hostage, Agent Mills seemed to relax a bit, now feeling he had an ally. 

"Agent Starling, could you do me a favor?" he asked gingerly.

"Anything, Agent Mills and call me Clarice, please." she said as she wiped away the remaining forced tears from her face.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.  Holding them out to her he said, "Clarice, could you possibly cuff him and call for back-up?"

Clarice got up from the couch, taking the cuffs from him she said, "I would love to Agent Mills and I am grateful for the opportunity." And she meant it.

Cuffs in hand, she walked toward Dr. Lecter, this is gonna be fun, she thought. 

As she approached her other half, he gave her a curious look, her eyes told him to just play along for now.  The fact that they were able to communicate, without out words, always excited her and had from the beginning.  He complied, not knowing for sure what she had planned for him, but knowing it would be most interesting, to say the least.

Clarice took the Doctor's left hand and moved behind him.  As if prompted to do so, he brought his right hand behind his back.  She cuffed his hands together, a little tighter than he cared for and while still at his back, she leaned against him and whispered, "Just like old times."   

So, his little Starling wanted to play.  

He would do his best to accommodate her.

As she came around to face him, he could see the pleasure on her face.  She was indeed enjoying herself and when this was all over he vowed to himself he would make her pay and pay dearly.  With a half smirk, understanding the consequences for her actions, and looking forward to them, she said, "If you would be so kind as to sit down Dr. Lecter, while I call for back-up."  

He did as she requested.

With her back to the Agent, Clarice picked up the phone, and dialed.  After a few moments she said, "Hello, this is Special Agent Clarice Starling with the F.B.I." the title almost sticking in her throat, "I'm here with Special Agent Jeff Mills and we have just apprehended Dr. Hannibal Lecter, could you send us back-up as soon as possible?  Yes that's right, Hannibal 'the Cannibal' Lecter."  She turned her head slightly to see the Doctor's reaction.  

The look she received was one of total amusement.

However the look on Agent Mills' face was not one of amusement, but horror.

The young man was as white as a sheet.

Clarice rambled off their address, and just before she hung up the phone, she was pleased to note that the time was 8:32 and 41 seconds.

"Well we're all set Agent Mills.  The lynch mob should be here in about thirty minutes." Clarice remarked.  "So if you don't mind, I'm going to go change my cloths, my attire was quite suitable for dinner, but I'm a little over dressed for a hanging."

"Thirty minutes!  Why so long?" he asked nervously, either ignoring, or not comprehending her remark. 

"They said something about being tied up on another case, but they will be here as soon as they can. Why don't you have a seat on the couch? Don't worry, your prisoner isn't going anywhere."  

Moving over to take a seat, watching his prisoner closely, he said,

"I just hope they get here soon, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Clarice bit back a laugh thinking, 'well at least his instincts aren't all bad.'  

"Now you watch him, he's a slippery one.  I'll be right back.  If he moves, shoot him." she said grinning at the Doctor before she made her way to the bedroom.


	3. Lost Little Sheep

The silliness concludes.

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 3    Lost Little Sheep**

------------------------------------

Dr. Lecter decided it was his turn to play for awhile.

"So, tell me Agent Mills, how is it that you happened to stumble across my whereabouts, hmm?"

"Well, I 'm on vacation and I was about to….. Hey, I don't have to tell you anything.  You just sit there and be quiet." he said in a shaky voice.

"Just trying to make polite conversation, no need to be rude." the Doctor said as he glared at Mills.

Feeling the full force of Dr. Lecter's eyes on him almost made him wet his pants.

Even while holding a gun and knowing the Doctor was handcuffed, the fear that the Doctor could evoke, just from a look, sent a cold chill through Agent Mills' entire body.

Pleased with Mills' response, Dr. Lecter continued,

"So tell me Agent Mills, do you still have family in New York?"

Mills just sat there, mouth hanging open, not sure what to say.  Not sure he could speak, even if he had a reply.

Clarice listened from the bedroom, as her soulmate proceeded to unhinge what was left of Agent Mills' nerves.  She finished dressing, putting on jeans and a sweater.  Walking back into the livingroom, she thought Mills had suffered enough, so she broke in asking, 

"Can I get you something Agent Mills?  You look a little pale.  Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really," he responded as he wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

"I just wish the back-up would get here."

"Don't worry they'll be here soon."

"I hope your right, the longer this goes on……"  Just then Agent Mills brain seemed to kick in, "Hey, you don't think he's got any weapons on him, do ya?"  He said, waving the gun in Dr. Lecter's direction. 

Well it's about time, Clarice thought.  What the hell have they been teaching these young pups at the Academy anyway?

"You can bet on it," she replied.

"So whatta we do?" he asked nervously.

"You just sit there and keep me covered while I search him."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Would you rather do it?"  She looked at him inquisitively.

"No" he said quickly.  "You go ahead, I got your back."

That's what I figured, she thought.

Clarice turned and walked over to where Dr. Lecter was seated and said, "I'm going to search you now and I would appreciate it if you didn't resist, least Agent Mills be forced to shoot you."

He looked at her with a smile saying, "Resist?  I wouldn't dream of it, Special Agent Starling.  

As a matter of fact, what you are looking for can be found in my left front trouser pocket."

Starling nodded and moved to the left of the chair.  She bent at the waist and wiggled her right hand into his pocket.  As she let her hand linger, much longer than she needed to, Dr. Lecter leaned forward in the chair, ever so slightly, just far enough to run his tongue along her jawline.  As he did, she gripped his thigh, almost hard enough to make him flinch.  This was indeed more fun than she had had in quite some time.

With some reluctance, Clarice removed her hand from his pocket.  Now holding his harpy, she gave him a wink, and turned to show Mills the knife.

Mills eyes widened at the sight of the Doctor's preferred weapon.

"God, I wonder how many people he's killed with that thing," he said, staring at the knife.

"Several, I assure you Agent Mills," Dr. Lecter responded, playing on the young man's fear for all it was worth.

Clarice slipped the harpy into her pocket, not wanting Mills to get to good of a look at the knife, as the inscription on the handle, read:  To H  love  C.

She didn't know if he was bright enough to figure it out, but better safe than sorry.

"What the hell is keeping our back-up?" Mills said, almost ready to fall off the edge.

By this time, he had about as much as he could take.

Noticing that Mills was about to lose it at any moment, Clarice said, "Let me give them another call, maybe that will speed things up a bit."  That seemed to calm him down for the time being.

Clarice decided it was time to end their little game, as fun as it was, any longer and Mills would become too unpredictable.  So as she went for the phone, she shot Dr. Lecter a look, which he understood to mean the game was coming to an end.  He had released himself from the handcuffs a couple minutes after sitting down.  He knew that cuff key stuck in the back of his belt might come in handy someday.  So he prepared himself for whatever his little bird had planned.

Clarice picked up the phone and dialed time once again.  After having a short discussion with the recording, she looked to Mills and said, "They want to speak with you."

Mills got up and cautiously made his way to the phone, never taking his eyes off of Dr. Lecter.

That was his last mistake.

He took the receiver from Clarice and the last thing he heard before dropping the phone was, 'at the tone the time will be….'

With the cold blade of the harpy resting tightly against his throat, Clarice said in an eerily calm tone, "Drop the gun Agent Mills or I will kill you where you stand."

By the sound of her voice, Mills knew better than to hesitate, he dropped the gun instantly.

Taking his time, Dr. Lecter rose from the chair, quite pleased with his little Starling's performance.  He reached down, picking up the gun and securing it in his waistband.

Looking to Clarice he inquired, "Now my dear, whatever shall we do with 

Special Agent Mills here?"

Positive it was now dinner time, Mills fainted.

Feeling Mills' body go limp, Clarice released him, watching his body bounce as it hit the floor, shaking her head, "Kids," she said.   Looking from Mills' unconscious body to Hannibal she said,

"I got an idea."

------------------------------------

After loading their luggage into the trunk, Clarice and Dr. Lecter entered their rental car.  Turning to her he said, "Well played my dear, but did you have to handcuff me so tightly, it did make it rather difficult to remove them?"

She laughed as she said, "So it took you what, thirty seconds longer than usual?"

"Oh you're gonna get it."

"Is that a promise?"

"Most assuredly," he said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out Agent Mills' handcuffs.

"What are you gonna do with tho….."

Hannibal slapped the cuffs on her before she could even blink.

"That's very funny," she said "So where's the key?"

No answer

"Where's the key?"

"Patience Clarice," he chuckled as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"All good things to those who wait."

------------------------------------------------------

Eight hours later the local P.D. received an anonymous call of a burglary in progress.  They responded to the address given.  Carefully entering the residence, they found a man, still alive, ducktaped to a chair with a note pinned to his shirt.  The note read:

~~~~

Hi, I am Special Agent Jeff Mills, property of the F.B.I.

If you are reading this, I have become lost and I am unable to find my way home.

Please return me to the nearest field office at your earliest convenience.

Any assistance you give will be gratefully appreciated.

Thank you for your time and have a nice day.

~~~~

----------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all once again for your kind words.

I'm am honored that all of you wonderful writers allow me to hang out

and that you take the time to read my short little stories.

Fondest regards,

Steel


End file.
